Merry Christmas Len
by Rurichiyo-chan
Summary: Christmas... the time of joy,love and happiness. But it's also the time of sadness. I only have one wish this Christmas, I just wish that you,Len, would have a merry Christmas


**Hello everyone! Just to show I'm still alive, here's a new one-shot! If you want a happy Chistmas gift DO NOT READ! This will be a sad Christmas gift…..**

**Inspired (not based) by the song : Orphan by Rin and Len  
Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, orphan, Christmas (Well duh) and stuff**

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS, LEN**_

Christmas….the time of happiness  
Christmas….the time of love  
Christmas….the time of joy  
Christmas….was not

Christmas takes place in December. The month when the cold winter would harm the poor twins.

"Brother, I'm cold" the young female blonde coughed out. "It's going to be alright" The male twin said as he placed his arms around the little girl.

"Len….." The girl muttered as she hugged him tighter. "I'm hungry" she said as she broke their hug. "Well…." The boy stood up and started looking for food. "I'll go get us some food" He said and left with a smile.

Moments later, he came back. "Hey Rin" he popped his head out. "What is it?" The girl asked. "I found us some food, _tasty_ food" he said emphasizing on the word "tasty".

"Really? Give me! Where is it?" The girl asked looking around.  
"I still don't have it" the boy smirked  
"Huh?" the girl got confused

The boy gestured for the girl to get closer to him and the girl followed. "See that?" The boy whispered to her as he pointed to a bakery. "Yeah…" RIn answered with hints of confusion. "That's where we get our food!"Len smiled. "I see" Rin nodded her head.

" Come back here you bastards!" A big fat man said waving his batter around  
"Run Rin Run!" Len laughed as he pulled his sister away  
The boy and the girl laughed and giggled as they finally left the sight of the baker.

"We…huff…..made….huff….it" Len panted. "Y-yeah" Rin beamed at him as she panted. "Let's eat!" She said handing Len the bread. "Let's half it"

Len broke the bread into two but frowned of it's unequality. One half was big while the other was small. "Here" he said handing the large piece to Rin. "You have it"

Rin eyed the piece of bread for a small while and handed it back to Len.  
"No Len, you were the one who gave more effort. You deserve it"  
"But Rin" Len whined as he handed back the piece. "You're the hungry one"  
"Len….." Rin muttered. "Thanks" she smiled. Len smiled back.

"But" she continued. Len frowned a bit. "I think we should half it some more"

"No mom!" a little voice yelled  
"Len…. Go! Please!" a blonde woman said as she pushed the blonde boy away.  
"What are they going to do to you? Mom! Don't g oplease!" the boy cried  
"Go Len! And take Rin! Mommy will have to do this!"  
"Mom no!"  
"Len! Go Len!"

"Len! Len! " the voice echoed

"Len! Len! Leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeen!"

Len woke up in a daze. "R-rin?" he said rubbing one eye. Rin nodded happily "What's wrong Len-len?" She asked cutely. "Nothing" Len said as he got up.

"What do you want?" Len smiled at his sister. "Not much… I just want a walk around town today." She beamed. "Isn't it a bit cold?" Len asked. "Yes, a BIT. It's best if we enjoy the few moments of the non-coldness by walking. Very soon the pure cold will come" Rin said cutely. "Alright~" Len smiled.

"You useless piece of-"  
"No! I promise I'll behave! Please don't—Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Hic…. Hic…"  
"Rin, it's going to be okay" a blonde boy said as he comforted his crying sister  
"I don't want to live here anymore! These mean people always whip and scold us!" The female twin "But Rin—" Len said but got discontinued as Rin clutched his shirt.  
"Let's leave now Len! I hate it here! Take me away from here!" Rin cried  
Len looked away for a small while and quickly turned back "Okay"

Rin snapped out of her daze when she bumped into a pole

"Ow!" She exclaimed as she rubbed her nose  
"Are you okay?" Len said helping her get up  
"Y-yeah"  
"You should pay more attention" Len scolded  
"Yeah…Huh?"  
"What is it Rin?" Len asked as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head

Rin pointed at the poster on the pole

"That poster is always there" Rin looked away  
"I feel jealous" She said  
"Why?" Len asked as he examined the poster better  
"The people on the poster, are having so much fun and they're all really pretty"  
Rin looked at her feet with deep sadness

"Well….." Len smirked and pulled Rin close to him  
"Len?" Rin asked  
"If you want, I'll grant your wishes" he smiled and they danced

"L-Len" Rin was obviously surprised and unsteady but Len just smiled  
The two danced without music but they both had pure fun.

What Len loved the most was Rin's smile. Rin was oblivious of the fact that it was Len's most precious treasure. And Rin's treasure was Len's.

The two laughed and laughed as they danced

"Oh yes" Len said. He then got down and started digging through a pile of snow. "It may not be that pretty but still…" Len then placed a piece of cloth on Rin's head. "You look beautiful with that bow" Len smiled as Rin blushed. "Th-thank you… Len"

_A few days later~~_

Rin let out a bad cough. "R-Rin! Are you okay?" Len asked worriedly. "Y-yeah" Rin answered with her husky voice.

She then looked at her hand _'No, I'm not'_ There was blood. The cold street floors were no help to her at all. They increased her coldness. She clutched the old blanket tightly. She then let out another cough, harder and rougher than the one before. She looked at the ground… blood…. Everywhere.

_I'm going to die soon_

"Hey Rin… I'm going to go get us some food, just in case you're hungry" Len sheepishly said and Rin nodded.

As soon as her brother left, she silently cried.

_Goodbye Len_

Then, the cold winter breeze passed by teasing the poor girl.

_Many days passed, the winter grew harsher and harsher, the girl's health grew poorer and poorer. It was already 24__th__ of December._

Rin let out the most harsh cough of mankind. "Rin!" Len screamed as he hugged his sister. Rin stared at the blood on the blanket. Her brother held her hand tightly, sadly, she could not feel it.

"Poor children"  
"How sad"  
"Surely pitiful"

The passersby whispered to one another pitying the twins. Although, none of them actually helped

_Why do they pity us? We dream too you know_

Soon, Rin's eyes began to close but she fought it. She fought death's door. There were still things she hadn't done in her life…

_Christmas, my birthday, the dance_

The Dance!

Rin hurriedly grabbed her brother's sleeve. "Len, before I go, there is one more wish I want you to fulfill" she coughed.

She then dragged her brother somewhere

_Time: 11:37 pm_

_There's still time_

"Rin, where are you-" Len started but kept being discontinued

They bumped into people because of her unsteadiness. The people would throw curses at them but they didn't care. "Rin…"

_11: 48 pm_

_I have to do this_

With the last of her energy, she made her way through the crowd and finally stopped in front of the town's Christmas tree. She panted and panted and so did he.

She forced out her words "

"Len, I'm sorry but I can't make it to our birthday and…."

She was discontinued by Len when he placed his finger on her mouth.

"Shush sister" He said and then began dancing. "L-Len" Rin said, tears threatening to fall. Len already knew this but he wanted to treasure the last moments they had.

The last dance has nothing to do with music

_Thank you Len, for everything. From the time we were born, the time when our house was ambushed, the time when we were abused back at the orphanage, our escape, our hunger… Everything._

Rin silently cried. But the tears she shed were not out of sadness or worry or fear. They were tears… tears of joy, love and happiness. Len looked at his sister, she was almost as white as the snow, she was bleeding, she was pale but…she was happy

_11: 59 pm_

The people then started the countdown to Christmas

"Len before I go" RIn started

5!

"There's one more thing that I"

4!

"Want to tell you"

3!

"It's just that"

2!

"Len, I hope that you"

1!

"HAVE A VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

She yelled out with the last of her breath. She slowly closed her eyes and left… with a smile.

_Thank you Len, and I hope that you have a very merry Christmas_

**THE END**


End file.
